


Taking A Hint, Or, Kumi's Lament, Entitled; 'For Want Of A Cluebat'

by Haza_Souz



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/F, extension of the bridge scene from episode 16, mentions of Luna->Am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I ever got Valentine's Day chocolate, I'd like it to be homemade," Kumi said, smiling at Luna and Tokoha. Mostly at Tokoha, admittably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Hint, Or, Kumi's Lament, Entitled; 'For Want Of A Cluebat'

"That's a lovely idea!", Luna said, clapping lightly, eyes lighting up in a way that made her entire body seem to sparkle a little, happiness and cheer pervading her. Kumi hid a little smile; the idol always got like this when she talked about her partner, with a concern and affection that was as obvious as it was adorable, and Kumi secretly wished her luck in her budding attempts at romance. It was adorable, to an obnoxious degree; anyone with eyes could see that Luna was very much a Team Am member, and though Am might be capable and clever, she had to be spectacularly dim not to see how Luna felt.

 _Almost as dim as Tokoha-chan's being right now, actually,_ Kumi thought to herself with an exasperated twinge. The greenhaired girl blinked at her, smiling in a blank way, a question mark floating around her.

"You know, Tokoha-chan. Homemade chocolate. If I got any," Kumi said patiently, stepping around an engrossed Luna. Tokoha's expression didn't change. "Like the-"

"Yes?"

Kumi gave up. "Could you, Anjou Tokoha, the girl named thus, in the near future, using various cooking utensils-"

Light dawned across Mount Tokoha. "Oh! Why didn't you say so?", she said, and Kumi fought the urge to flick her forehead, as adorable as her girlfriend's reaction would be. "Hey, you know my brother'd demand to join in and help, and you know how he is with anything that doesn't involve noodles or soup."

"I could fight him, and make him stop," Kumi mumbled as if defeated, though a playful smile danced around her lips, and Tokoha raised her eyebrows.

"Uh... He is the leader of the Dragon Empire. You know that, right, Kumi-chan?"

"There are people out there that are stronger than he is," Kumi said defensively.

Tokoha raised her hands as a visual aid, miming layers of difference. "Yes, but he's also better than some people. People like those United Sanctuary guys, who were around my and Chrono's and Shion's level, and we're better than Luna-chan, who's better than you."

"S'not my fault," pouted Kumi arms folded in petulance. "S' the fault of the stupid triggers, not turning up at the right times..."

"Don't worry, Kumi-chan," Tokoha said kindly, patting her on the shoulder. "You could always give me chocolates for Valentines, you know."

"Ehhh... That's so much worrrrk."

"But I'll make it up to you on White Day," Tokoha promised, leaning in and kissing Kumi's cheek. For a moment, the girl smiled sappily back at her, then remembered she was supposed to be petulant and spoiled right now and turned away. Tokoha grinned, stepping away after squeezing her hand one last time. "Love you, Kumi-chan!"

"Me too. But, uh, no homo, okay?" Kumi said, winking. "I'd hate people to think the girl I kiss on the mouth, go on dates with, and want to marry one day could be my girlfriend, and all," she went on, watching Tokoha redden in embarrassment and affectionate incredulity.

"She isn't?", gasped Luna, hands clapping over her mouth in a gesture that was too cute to be real, at least until you got to know her and realised that yes, she really was that adorable without really thinking about it. "But-"

"You see, Luna-chan," began Kumi, slinging an arm over Luna's shoulder in a comradely manner. "When a woman and another woman want to be very, very platonic frie- Hey, Tokoha-chan, stop that! Not the hair!"

"You'll give her bad ideas!"

"YOU'RE a bad idea!"


End file.
